On The Wings Of The Night
by DracoDew17
Summary: The war was everywhere and all they had were these small moments together.


A/N: Yet another prompt. This one was Secret Night.

Disclaimer: No ownage and the title comes from Pink Floyd's song "On Turning Away".

Warning: AU Sixth Year and beyond.

**On The Wings Of The Night**

"Were you followed?" he questioned as his arms went around her.

"No," she tried to explain between rushed kisses, "but it won't be long before they start to miss me."

The blond nodded as he yanked her shirt over her head before lowering her on the brass bed.

The abandoned cottage, a forgotten vestige of his family's extensive property, was conveniently located in northern France, away from the prying eyes of Order members and Voldemort followers, and it had become their hideaway, a place where they could go and just be together.

It had started in their sixth year and still, no one knew, no one suspected.

Even now, neither was sure how it had started. Maybe it began in the glint of his gray eyes or in the curve of her soft breast. Maybe it was in their shared hopelessness, their creeping despair as the war washed over them, like endless waves in a continuous high tide. Maybe they just naturally gravitated towards each other because they could sense the loneliness in the other. Maybe it was their desire to live as normal people once more, no longer soldiers in an eternal war that neither side could truly win. And maybe they just needed this to survive.

The dark mark burned on his left forearm as he swept his hand down her collarbone to the fastening of her bra, the lifelong signature of his family's legacy; it was a betrayal of himself, of his changed ideals, and of the witch quivering beneath him, but his father could never be denied.

The clasp came undone with little encouragement as her breasts sprang free, his hand taking one of the soft globes into his palm as his head descended to take the other between his lips. He rolled her nipple around with his tongue as he scraped the sensitive area between his teeth. He listened to her gasp and moan as she twisted on the bed-sheet, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair, before he switched his attention to her other breast, repeating his actions.

His hands skimmed down her flat stomach to the button of her blue jeans, quickly unfastening them without directing his attention away from her delectable breasts; her own hands were not idle as they slipped underneath his chest and unbuttoned the hooks on his robe. He shrugged the garment off hastily and took her jeans and knickers with him, both items pooling into a pile of fabric at his feet.

She lay before him, completely unadorned by any clothing, and he felt his breath catch. Sliding his hand slowly up her leg, across her hip, between her breasts, and around the curve of her neck, he absorbed the smoothness of her skin and the warmth emanating from beneath the surface. She was his golden goddess, away from all the trappings of their conflicting lives.

After shucking off his trousers, he climbed back onto the bed, the mattress creaking beneath him as he pressed his skin against hers. Their lips met once more, sipping the other for longer this time as their mouths moved in a rhythm only they could hear. Her fingertips trailed down his shoulders to the surface of his back; her legs wrapped around his thighs in an attempt to get closer to him, as if she wanted to crawl deep inside and never return.

His hand lowered to her mound as he left soft wet kisses in a path down her neck; one finger entered her inner walls gently. She lifted her hips to grind against his hand, her head thrown back, her famous brunette curls spilling over the pillow in a cloud of smooth chocolate. He twirled his finger inside her before adding another, her mouth panting in his ear as she reached for his hardness and took it firmly in her hand.

A third finger went in as she stroked him, making him lose his concentration. Her hand rhythmically rubbed him as she went up and down, her fingertips swirling tenderly around the head as she did so. His fingers were soaked with her wetness as he brushed his thumb across the sweet bundle of nerves at her opening.

She gasped loudly. "Don't tease me."

Deciding she was right, he removed her hand from his hardness before lining up with her opening and slowly pushing in, inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully encased in her heat. They'd been doing this for three years now, but she was still so tight, so hot. Giving her time to adjust, he waited a moment before pulling out and pushing back in, her deep moan reverberating up his spine.

"Please," she exhaled.

Knowing what she wanted, he drew out once more before slamming back into her. Her walls squeezed him as he increased his pace, her fingernails beginning to dig into the skin of his back. Her hips lifted to meet him as he penetrated her deeply once again, his lips claimed hers as the sound of their coupling echoed off the walls of the empty house. His hips stimulated the sensitive bud at her opening as he swirled them before retreating once more and reentering her.

Their breathing became labored as their rhythm increased even more, their bodies becoming a blur of movement as they worked toward completion. It started building up slowly in the base of their stomachs, but they were soon falling over the precipice into nothingness together as it crashed over them like an earthquake. He emptied himself into her as her inner walls pulsed around him.

When the tremors subsided, they took the time for one final kiss, one final moment of harmony before they would have to go their separate ways and put their facades back in place. He slipped out of her as he stood and offered her a hand up. She grasped it and he helped her slide off the bed. Quickly dressing without thought, they turned to each other intuitively and watched for some sign that it would be more than this soon, but neither could give that indication, though both would prefer the lie rather than the truth.

As they apparated away to their different locations, slate gray eyes still locked together with tawny brown, they both knew they could only have these secret nights, these hidden interludes, as man and woman until the war finally did what it had always threatened from the start.

Finally bring them together or tear them apart forever.

**Fin**

Reviews are still loved and appreciated. :)


End file.
